Give me Peace
by scoob2222
Summary: Post Season 6 Chloe helps Jack rest.
1. Everything

Jack lay back in the bed and tried to close his eyes. Every time he did the rush of images was too much and they opened again. He sighed. Audrey had gone home several hours ago to get some sleep. He almost laughed at the thought. Sleep. He hadn't slept in….well really in years. He'd been on the run and then captured for what amounted to three years of his life. He'd slept in snatches, but never really rested and now that it was all over he couldn't even do that.

He hadn't wanted to say it to Audrey's face but he knew that there was no going back now. He'd been through too much, he wasn't sure he could ever be the Jack Bauer she had loved before. And frankly he wasn't sure he wanted to be.

He just wanted to sleep, without drugs, or fear, he just wanted to sleep.

"Jack," came the whispered voice from the door, "Are you…awake?"

"'Chloe," he said and he felt himself smile at the sight of her, "Come in."

"I'm sorry," she said as she inched in, barely moving from the door, "I know you must be exhausted, but I just got done at CTU and I wanted to check on you."

"You've been at CTU this long, Chloe you must be tired, you should go home."

Chloe shrugged, "Morris is home…and probably drunk so…not a great idea."

"Are you two….okay?"

Chloe shrugged, "I don't think so. You shouldn't worry about that though," she said as she came closer, "You've been through much worse."

Jack, despite himself smiled at her, "Why do you always do that? Chloe, your husband was accused of treason today. That must have been horrible for you."

"And you started yesterday by sacrificing yourself, I think that my problems are on a little bit of a smaller scale."

"No, they aren't," he said.

She smiled, "It doesn't matter anyway. I think Morris and I are done for good this time."

"I'm sorry," he said, and meant it, "Are you sure?"

"Jack, he was accused of treason."

"But he didn't…"

"But I thought he did. I didn't believe him. I don't think he really blames me, but….it just made me realize that I never should have taken him back to begin with. I need to be with someone I…"

"Trust," he said softly.

She looked up and met his eyes, then looked away and said quietly, "Yeah."

They sat in silence for a moment, "I should probably," she stopped, "You must be tired."

He shrugged then relented, "Exhausted but…I can't sleep."

"Nightmares?" she asked then blushed, "Sorry that's none of my business."

He grabbed her hand, "I just, every time I've woken up for the last year and half it's been….I'm not sure I can trust that I won't wake up back in a cell."

Chloe was silent for a moment, she opened her mouth as if to speak, then seemed to re-think it, then said all in a rush, "Well I could stay with you if you want, I mean just while you get some sleep, if you want."

Jack shook his head, "That would be great, but you can't, you must be so tired and…"

"And I can sleep tomorrow," she told him, "Just, it's fine for me if…if it would help you."

He felt a sudden rush of emotion that clogged his throat and he coughed twice, as if he could get rid of the emotions as well, "It would…help."

She smiled, "Well, then," she got comfortable in the chair and laid one hand on the bed next to him, "Close your eyes already."

He chuckled and did just that, then opened them again. He put his hand over hers on the bed and squeezed…after a moment she squeezed back.

He closed eyes again and whispered, "Thank you, Chloe."

He could see her shrug behind his eyes as she whispered back, "It's nothing."

He felt himself smile as he drifted out of consciousness; because it wasn't nothing…it was everything.


	2. I need

When he woke up the first thing he saw was her head lying in his lap. He had her chocolate colored hair tangled in his fingers and he couldn't help but let out a sigh. He felt….rested….not totally because that would probably take months but for the first time in years he had slept deep and safe and it was all thanks to the woman breathing softly against his hip.

He let his eyes drift closed again for a moment, when he opened them she was staring back at him.

"Hi," he whispered his voice raspy from sleep.

"Hi," she said back, "How did you sleep?"

"Good. You?"

"Good."

They smiled at each other for a moment before they heard someone clearing their throat. Both of them turned to see Audrey holding the door opened with her hip, glaring at them, "Well, isn't Chloe shot up, "I, uh….I must have fallen asleep. I didn't mean to…."

"I'm sure."

"Sorry. I just came by to see how Jack was….and I…"

"Well you've seen…and now you can leave."

"Audrey," Jack said, his voice tense and just a tiny bit below yelling.

Audrey paused and her face dropped, "I'm sorry, I…I'm just still so…tired and stressed from everything. I didn't mean to snap at you Chloe."

Chloe gave a small, shaky smile, "That's okay." She turned to Jack, "I'll uh, and I'll talk to you later."

Jack grabbed her hand, "Thank you."

Chloe nodded and walked toward the door, careful to avoid Audrey as she left.

"What was that about?" Audrey said the moment she was gone, "What was she doing here?"

"I had a hard time sleeping and she was keeping me company. We fell asleep and frankly Audrey she's had a horrible couple of days herself, you could've been a little more understanding."

"Under…." Audrey paused suddenly and said nothing for a few moments, "you're right, I'm sorry. I'll….I'll call her later and apologize, okay?"

Jack smiled, "Thank you, I'm sorry I yelled."

Audrey came closer and gave him a soft kiss, "You're still adjusting, and you'll be fine soon, especially once we get you out of here. I'm going to go get the doctor and find out when I can take you home."

Jack nodded and smiled, but inwardly cringed at the word home.

&&&&&&

The doctor told him he needed to stay for at least another 24 hours for observation. He was equal parts upset and relieved at the news.

But when Audrey left and he was alone again in the yellow lights of the hospital he found himself awake, staring at the ceiling and trying to get his eyes to close.

Glancing over at the phone for what must have been the tenth time he made his decision.

"Hi Jack," Chloe said as she picked up. The phone had only rung once and he hadn't said a word.

"You were that sure I would call?" he asked, knowing the answer.

He could hear her shrug, "I heard from Bill that they were keeping you another day so…."

"So," he finished and took a deep breath, "What are you doing?"

"Updating the security on my computer and, uh….looking for somewhere to live."

"I guess that means things didn't go well with Morris."

"He was sober, so that was good, but I decided it would be best if I moved out. He wanted me to keep the place, but I don't really want that. He went to stay with a friend for a few days until I found somewhere."

"Morris has friends."

"Well by friends I meant a blonde with huge tits, not like you and I friends."

"Chloe…" he started, not sure what to say.

"It's okay. I'm…."

"Big tits are overrated."

"What?" she let out a little chuckle.

"Overrated. I mean sure they look good, but hard to work with."

"You are so full of it," Chloe was laughing hysterically at this point and Jack couldn't stop himself from joining in.

"I am not," he promised, "Completely the truth."

As they both calmed down from their laughing fits there was a moment of silence, "So," Chloe finally said, "Did you want me to come up there so you could sleep."

"No, of course not, it's late and you must be exhausted."

"Jack I'm an insomniac, last night was too much sleep. Besides, I don't mind if you…"

"Maybe we could just….talk for a while. I'm not really tired anymore."

He thought he could hear the smile in her voice, "Sure. Since we're on the discussion of big and overrated…."


	3. is you

He'd been perfectly fine the first afternoon that he'd come home to the small apartment that Audrey had rented for them to stay in.

Kim had been there, Bill had called, Chloe had brought him a plant which she presented to him with a shrug and a wry smile, "You're a man, I can't get you flowers."

Everything had been just fine.

But now Audrey was in bed waiting for him and the very last thing he wanted to do was go into that room.

He got ready for bed on automatic pilot and when he came out of the bathroom he looked over at her and she smiled and the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, "I can't do this."

"Do what?'

"This. Be here. Be with you. I can't go back Audrey, we can't go back."

She jerked up, "Jack, you're….you're still recovering, you need time and…"

"I don't need time Audrey. I'm…I'm going to go."

"Go where? Jack, it's late, let's just get some rest and in the morning."

"In the morning I'll feel the same way. I'm sorry Audrey I know, I know I'm hurting you, but I'll hurt you more if I pretend. If I try to stay for a while."

Audrey stopped for a moment and drew her lips in a thin line, "Where are you….where are you going to go?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

He turned at the certainty in her voice. No anger, just acceptance. He nodded, "I'm sorry."

She nodded, "I know. I know you are. Just, uh, promise you'll call, let me know that you're doing okay."

"I will. I promise."

&&&&&&

She doesn't look the least bit shocked when she finds him at her door. She doesn't ask him anything, doesn't even say anything. She just grabs his hand, locking the door firmly behind them and leads him into the bedroom. He doesn't resist as she draws him down into her arms, he just…lets go…and sleeps.

&&&&&&

This time when he wakes up it's not just her hear that's against him, but her whole body pressed flush against his. He feels warm, safe, and for the first time in so long….aroused.

"Well," he hears her murmur, "It's good to know some things aren't overrated."

He's confused for a moment that can feel his face heat up, "Chloe."

She giggles, and he finds himself both surprised and warmed at the sound.

"I left Audrey," he said suddenly.

"I'm sorry. Should I be sorry? Are you okay?"

"It was….hard, but it was the right thing to do. I can't go back Chloe, but, I don't know how to go forward either."

"You'll figure it out. It'll take time but you'll figure it out."

He sighed, "I'm not sure I can do it by myself."

She pushed her body up on her arms so she could look at him, "You won't have to."


End file.
